Oersted
Oersted (オルステッド) is a character from Live A Live, and initially appears as the protagonist of his scenario, King of Demons, and as the main antagonist in the Final Chapter. He was a loyal knight of Lucretia who later turned evil by succumbing to his own hatred after the people of Lucretia treated him going from hailing him as a hero of the land to accusing him of being a demon, as well as forgetting everything he had sacrificed to save them all. Appearance Oersted has short spiky blonde hair and wears a simple brown suit of armor with a brown breast plate, brown boots and shoulder pads. As Odio his appearance is altered greatly appearing as a large forboding dark figure floating in the air and when battled his first form consists of two giant eyes that are not attached to a body and a mouth, all of which can move and attack on their own. In his pure Odio form he appears as a bald man with reddish wings. His other forms consist of his various incarnations throughout the timelines. Personality Oersted begins as a typical silent protagonist, but after the death and betrayal of Alicia and Straybow as well as the bad treatment received from the people of Lucretia, he turns into a dark, cruel person believing that sheer might is the key to everything. He calls each of the other seven main characters to his timeline to question each one of them on why they fight. And in the end he comes to realize that his way was not the right way and remembers what it means to be human again so it is shown despite him turning to Odio he is still an understanding person to a point. After his death, he kindly warns the others that they should be careful, as they too could become a demon like he has become and dies without holding any ill will towards any of them. Strong and Weak Points Oersted is very weak in the beginning however after gaining some levels he actually becomes the strongest character in the King of Demons chapter. He has decent defenses and high attack power with decent speed. He also gains quite a bit of HP as he levels up, His defenses only fall behind Hash`s but in everything else he excels in. In the end he has no real weak point being a great balanced overall character much like how Li Kuugo is.. Base Stats Note these are Oersted`s stats without equipment bonuses counted. *HP:120 *Attack:8 *Defense:0 *Power:20 *Speed:12 *Vitality:15 *IQ:2 Etymology Oersted is a Danish orgin of name. It is normally used as Surnames. It is sometimes spelled "Ørsted". Triva *Oersted makes a cameo in the game Final Fantasy Legends the Space Time Crystal . *He appears in the background along with Straybow of battle event song "Megalomania" in Curtian Call. *Oersted cameos as well in an App called "Holy Dungeon". *Oersted's Max HP is 666, which may be foreshadowing his dismal fate to become Odio. Affiliations Alicia (Former, Deceased) Straybow (Former) Hash (Deceased) Uranus (Deceased) People of Lucretia (Former, Deceased) ---- The other protagonists Alias Oersted Odio Demon King Moves ''Oersted '' '''Encage' Razor Shoot Hexaflange ''Odio 'Armegeddon ''' Gallery Oersted sprite.png|Oersted`s, as he appears in battle. 12316457_533282076835009_1389790454271322863_n.jpg|Chibi Oersted. lil02.jpg|Oersted as he appears in The Space-Time Crystal. 403a476b3a56db9d7dfffa14ba4f6275.png|As he appears in Holy Dungeon. Megalomania.jpg|Oersted and Straybow square off in the background. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:King of Demons Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bosses Category:Human Characters Category:Cameos